


Симулятор соблазнения курьера

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [26]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Очередная история, в которой Хиггс домогается легендарного курьера (и результат превосходит все его ожидания).
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Симулятор соблазнения курьера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Delivery Man Seduction Simulator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647265) by [WhiskeyAndStout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyAndStout/pseuds/WhiskeyAndStout). 



> **Беты:** [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne), [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

1

Сэм круто облажался.

Переть за посылками на территорию МУЛов, не имея на руках никакого оружия, было очень плохой затеей, а с учётом срочности доставки — вообще ужасной. Сэм, конечно, проскользнул до оранжевого почтового ящика как можно быстрее, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить оба этих обстоятельства, но стоило приступить ко взлому, как его окружили.

Он ринулся в драку, врезав ближайшему в живот и сразу следом — прямым в челюсть, но тот даже не успел рухнуть на землю, как Сэма прошило электрическим разрядом. Полуоглушённый, он развернулся, чтобы отобрать стрекало, и даже успел сбить державшего её МУЛа с ног, прежде чем на него навалились ещё двое и второй разряд его всё же вырубил.

* * *

— Сэм? Ох, Сэмми? Сэм Портер Бриджес… Ах, ну наконец-то.

От приглушённого звука знакомого тягучего голоса свело живот. Хиггс.

Сэм широко распахнул глаза и тут же прищурился: ровно над ним золотисто сверкнула маска-череп, что означало, что он… что его голова лежит у Хиггса на коленях. В чистом поле чёрт знает как далеко от нужного лагеря МУЛов.

— Ох и заставил ты меня поволноваться. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты впал в кому и испортил всё веселье.

— Да что ты хочешь-то? — прорычал Сэм, едва слыша собственный голос за ударившим по ушам от подскочившего адреналина пульсом.

Хиггс невесомо, едва ли не нежно погладил его по щеке. Потом грубо сжал челюсть, отчего Сэм дёрнулся было прочь, но оказалось, что даже двинуться не может.

— Чего хочу? — непристойно промурлыкал Хиггс и тут же настойчиво продолжил более серьёзным тоном: — Я споткнулся о тебя, лежащего без сознания посреди дороги, где кто попало мог сделать с тобой что угодно. Будь осторожнее, если только не желаешь новых свиданий со мной.

— Да иди ты. Так заливаешь, что я чуть было не повёлся и не поверил, что тебе не насрать.

— Слушай, Сэм… — Хиггс устало вздохнул, снял маску. При виде подведённых глаз Сэм сглотнул. — Ты и впрямь считаешь, что я выкроил время из своего чрезвычайно плотного графика разрушения чужих жизней и подготовки мира к вымиранию — потому что мне насрать?

Сэм сел, собираясь подняться на ноги, но Хиггс потянул обратно, и он рухнул, неловко привалившись к его груди. Жёсткий сосуд с ББ ткнулся в спину, руки Хиггса обхватили вокруг и плотно прижали…

— Пусти, — прорычал Сэм.

Вместо ответа Хиггс протяжно хмыкнул и потёрся носом о его шею, глубоко вдыхая запах. Сэм вздрогнул.

— Пиздец ты стрёмный, отвали нахуй, — простонал Сэм, пытаясь скинуть его руки. Тщетно.

— А, а, а, Сэмми, не так быстро. Нам же с тобой вечно не хватает времени просто побыть вдвоём.

— Это потому, что ты вечно пытаешься меня, блядь, убить.

Хиггс рассмеялся, и Сэм спиной ощутил, как смех рокочет у того в груди.

— Ну, это мы оставим на потом. А сейча-ас… — протянул Хиггс и замолчал, лизнул в шею, почти коснувшись уха, заставив Сэма, охнув, снова вздрогнуть, — … сейчас я хочу поиграть.

Сэм наконец собрался с силами, ткнул его локтем в живот, и когда Хиггс захрипел, складываясь пополам, вывернулся из хватки.

— Ух ты, — рассмеялся Хиггс и исчез, но лишь затем, чтобы появиться у Сэма за спиной и взять его в нельсон*. — Молодчина, Сэм. Но мы, если помнишь, сейчас не сражаемся, — прошептал он Сэму в самое ухо и в него же лизнул.

— Ух, да что у тебя за привычка лизаться?! — простонал Сэм, тщетно пытаясь сбросить его руки.

— Мне просто хочется запомнить, каков ты на вкус. И как ты пахнешь, — промурлыкал Хиггс, убирая руки с его затылка и обнимая. И снова утыкаясь носом в шею, отчего все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Сэм напряжённо застыл, отчаявшись вырваться.

— Какой же ты дохуя отвратительный, — чуть напряжённо прокомментировал он.

Хиггс усмехнулся, и внезапно Сэм оказался свободен — и тут же отшатнулся, поднимая руки в защитном жесте, когда Хиггс «выпрыгнул» перед ним, наступая.

— Рожа у меня, конечно, уродливая, — Хиггс очаровательно улыбнулся, — но, Бриджес, мог бы и поблагодарить за то, что я тебя выдернул из неприятностей, а?

Вот уж рожа в тебе — наименее отвратительна, мелькнуло у Сэма в голове, но потом он вспомнил, что вообще-то отступал, и сделал ещё шаг назад. Под ногой что-то металлически звякнуло. Сэм обернулся. Позади возвышалась стопка грузов, за которыми его послали к МУЛам. Озадаченно развернувшись обратно, чтобы спросить, что за хуйня тут творится, он увидел лишь полное ничего — Хиггс пропал. Снова оглянувшись на стопку грузов, Сэм почесал в затылке.

— Да что за херня с этим парнем-то?

* * *

За несколько миль от Сэма, водружающего на себя груз, предводитель «Человеков Безумных» следил за ним с обрыва. Потом со вздохом вынул из кармана зеркальце, раскрыл, проверил макияж… и отвернулся от собственного отражения. В глазах отразилась печаль.

— Неужели я и впрямь ему отвратителен?..

2

Следующая их встреча состоялась, по мнению Сэма, непростительно скоро: у него и так забот выше крыши, только жуткого лизучего террориста и не хватало. Ну, в этот раз уже Сэму удалось застать врасплох его, и то хлеб.

Успешно пробравшись в западный лагерь Безумцев, Сэм, не стесняясь помимо шнура использовать ещё и боласган, крался между палатками, связывая террористов одного за другим. Одного раза поприключаться в спешке и неподготовленным ему более чем хватило, так что теперь он явился в полной экипировке и с основательным запасом времени — чтобы успеть зачистить лагерь, прежде чем приступить к поиску украденных посылок, ну, и всяких припасов по-мелочи.

Этим он и занимался, пока в очередной палатке не упёрся взглядом в чрезвычайно знакомую спину. Увы, но ужасающе острое чутьё и ДУМ предупредят владельца этой спины о присутствии Сэма задолго до того, как он подкрадётся достаточно близко, чтобы напрыгнуть. Да блядь…

Человек в чёрно-жёлтых одеждах внезапно встревоженно обернулся; плащ взвился за плечами, в свете фонаря блеснула золотистая маска-череп.

— О! Вы только гляньте, что у нас тут! — Хиггс хохотнул, хотя резкий голос уже сдал его нервозность с потрохами. Осознав, что полностью проебался, Сэм крепче сжал в руках шнур и судорожно искал выход из ситуации. — Похоже, ты застал меня со спущенными штанами. Метафорически, конечно.

Хиггс исчез, «выпрыгнул» под самым носом и уставился Сэму в лицо.

— Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы стало не метафорически, — промурлыкал он, и «прыгнул» растерявшемуся Сэму за спину, заталкивая глубже в палатку.

— Ух, — выдохнул Сэм. Мозги, похоже, отключились, но у пронзившей паники вдруг прорезался привкус восторга. После прошлой встречи, в основном не особо приятной, почему-то осталось ощущение, что он был бы не против повторить. И Сэм изо всех сил пытался подавить это совершенно непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство.

— Давай, Сэмми, заходи. Почему бы нам немного не поболтать? Должен сказать, я ужасно соскучился, — саркастически страстно пропел Хиггс, подталкивая его ближе к столу и разворачивая, чтобы усадить. Сэм никак не мог понять, подчиняется ему больше от страха или из любопытства, а может, от того и другого сразу, но шнур не выпускал.

Не дождавшись ответа, Хиггс наклонился к нему и уставился в лицо сияющими голубыми глазами.

— Не расскажешь, зачем ты сюда явился? Или хочешь, чтобы я просто продолжил домогательства? Потому что, не буду врать: я, конечно, довольно деятельный, но умею сдерживаться, — прошептал он, погладив Сэма по левой руке и напоследок сжав бицепс.

Сэм задохнулся от прикосновения и отшатнулся.

— Да я вообще не знал, что ты тут будешь. Просто пришёл забрать украденные посылки.

Хиггс хмыкнул, заворожённый тем, насколько Сэм смирный в сравнении с прошлыми встречами, и опустил руку ему на бедро, ощупал, постепенно поднимаясь вверх и опускаясь вглубь по внутренней стороне, опасно приближаясь к промежности.

Сэм подавил в горле тихий звук, оттолкнул его от себя и прицелился выхваченным из крепления на бедре боласганом. Хиггс мгновенно исчез, появился сбоку, поднял Сэма так, будто тот ничего не весит, швырнул на койку и оседлал, чуть наклонившись вперёд. У Сэма даже голова закружилась оттого, как всё стремительно изменилось. Он и понятия не имел, насколько Хиггс силён сам по себе, даже без мощи ДУМа.

— Итак, Сэм, со мной ты будешь хорошим мальчиком. Никаких драк.

— Да какого хуя ты всё время меня хватаешь? Отпусти, — взвыл Сэм, пытаясь его стряхнуть, но лишь вынудил Хиггса прижать его за плечи.

— Потому что, — ответил Хиггс, тщательно выговаривая слова, — мне нравится смотреть, как ты извиваешься.

Сэм вытаращился на него и попытался ударить кулаком, но Хиггс и не думал его отпускать.

— Знаешь, Бриджес… Ты ранил мои чувства, — угрожающе пророкотал он, и Сэму почудилась обида в низком голосе.

— Ты, блядь, о чём вообще?

— Я тут стараюсь привнести в наши отношения романтики, делаю для тебя всякие приятности, и что я получаю взамен? Ты назвал меня отвратительным. И стрёмным.

Сэм никак не мог понять, это он так дразнится или всерьёз.

— Да ты псих.

— Ох, то есть я не только стрёмный урод, но ещё и псих? Ужасные слова, Сэм. Из-за тебя мне теперь даже маску снимать не хочется.

— Никогда не говорил, что ты урод, — вопреки здравому смыслу пробубнил Сэм.

Хиггс заинтересованно хмыкнул и чуть склонил голову набок. Сэм дёрнулся, но Хиггс мягко на него шикнул и, чуть поколебавшись, всё же снял маску и отложил её в сторону.

— Уж прости, если мой вид тебе неприятен, но в ней я не смогу сделать с тобой то, что хочется.

— Господи боже, блядь, только не лижи меня больше.

Хиггс рассмеялся и склонился к самому лицу, вынудив Сэма съёжиться и отвернуться.

— Не волнуйся, Сэмми, у меня на тебя другие планы.

Он ухватил Сэма за челюсть, развернул обратно к себе и поцеловал, скользнув языком в рот. Сэм задёргался, но Хиггс лишь прижался сильнее, вдавливая в койку и исследуя его рот языком. В бедро недвусмысленно ткнулось твёрдое, и это был явно не пистолет.

Ох.

Как только Сэм перестал сопротивляться, Хиггс разорвал односторонний поцелуй и чуть отстранился, переводя дыхание. Сэм чувствовал растянувшуюся между их губами вязкую слюну.

— Вот видишь, — тяжело выдохнул Хиггс, мягко вжимаясь в него бёдрами, и, тихо застонав, продолжил: — я умею быть хорошим.

— Ты вот это называешь «быть хорошим»? — поворчал Сэм, но собственное тело выдавало, как именно на него это всё подействовало, что бы он об этом мудаке ни думал.

— Ну не знаю, — страстно прошептал Хиггс чарующе глубоким голосом, потираясь стояком о бугор под штанами Сэма. — Но не похоже, чтобы только я наслаждался происходящим.

Сэм очень старался не показать, насколько его это заводит, даже опять попытался его спихнуть, но Хиггс снова вдавил его в койку и засунул язык почти в самую глотку. Когда он, простонав в поцелуй «о-о-о, Сэмми», потянулся обхватить его рукой за пояс, Сэм бросил притворяться, что его всё это ничуть не интересует… И ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью.

Хиггс замер, похоже, чрезмерно удивлённый, что всё же добился взаимности, и Сэм воспользовался этим, чтобы лизнуть его в язык и прикусить за нижнюю губу. Отпустив и второе плечо, Хиггс скользнул ладонью по натянувшему штаны Сэма стояку, и льдисто-голубые глаза широко распахнулись, когда Сэм застонал от прикосновения.

— Боже, Хиггс, — прохрипел Сэм, притянул его за загривок обратно, снова влажно и кусаче целуя, ощупывая второй ладонью задницу, и Хиггс под его руками будто стал податливой глиной, полностью отдался его воле, вскрикивая и постанывая от желания.

Немного спустя Хиггс чуть придавил Сэма и разорвал поцелуй, наконец озаботившись снять и отложить в сторону капсулы с ББ и расстегнуть на Сэме комбинезон, под которым обнаружил ещё больше одежды и разочарованно вздохнул. Когда он почти закончил всё с него стягивать, Сэм перехватил его запястья, оттолкнул, поднялся и уложил на койку уже Хиггса, стащив с него плащ и принимаясь расстёгивать жилет.

— Ах ты ж, да блядь…

Почувствовав шарящие по телу руки, Хиггс подавился вдохом, а когда Сэм, вжимаясь стояком ему в пах, поцеловал в шею, в голос застонал от переполняющего наслаждения. Слишком… Чертовски давно он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Отчаянно пытаясь заглушить стоны, Хиггс вцепился зубами в собственный кулак.

У Сэма голова кружилась от желания. Наконец высвободив оба члена, твёрдые и покрасневшие от прилившей крови, он всерьёз навалился на Хиггса, притираясь к нему, прихватил за челюсть и скользнул поцелуем по краю рта.

— А-ах… Притормози, — взмолился Хиггс, однако ни единым жестом не пытаясь и впрямь его остановить. Наоборот, вцепился в него, будто клещ, и обвил ногами вокруг талии. — Это сли-ишком… хорошо-о…

Сэм чуть ослабил нажим, мягко прихватил его за мочку уха, прикусил шею, чуть отстранился и окинул Хиггса взглядом. Сияющие подведённые глаза, припухшие губы, раскрасневшееся от страсти лицо…

— Блядь, ты такой охуенный, — проворчал он, ускоряя темп, с которым о него тёрся. — Такой охуенно страстный. Это просто нечестно.

Он снова завладел его губами, ещё несколько раз беспорядочно толкнулся и с рычанием кончил, заливая ему спермой живот (и местами — пуленепробиваемый жилет). Едва почувствовав на коже первые капли, Хиггс простонал в страстном бреду «Сэ-эм» и выгнулся навстречу, присоединяясь к нему. И, перепачканный их смешавшейся спермой, обессиленно обмяк.

Оба тяжело дышали, успокаиваясь. Сэм посмотрел Хиггсу в лицо и принялся перебирать его волосы.

Внезапно застеснявшись, Хиггс заскользил взглядом прочь, будто не зная, куда девать глаза, и нервно хихикнул.

— Что ж… — начал он. Фыркнул. Прочистил горло. — Ладно, Сэм, похоже, ты меня основательно заездил. А мне, вообще-то, надо было десять минут назад встретиться с неким очень важным… коллегой.

Он слишком явно ёрничал, стремясь снова взять ситуацию под контроль, и Сэм чмокнул его во влажную горячую щёку.

— Ты сейчас ужасно милый. Весь такой счастливый и затраханный.

Хиггс протянул руку, и в ней материализовалась золотистая маска, но прежде чем он успел смущённо приложить её к лицу, Сэм перехватил его запястье и покачал головой.

— Эй. Не надо прятаться. Я серьёзно.

Всё ещё немного смущённый, Хиггс разжал пальцы, роняя маску на пол, и притянул Сэма к себе, настойчиво целуя. Поцелуй всё длился, Сэму даже стало немного неуютно от этой странной романтики, и он задумался, не чувствует ли его заклятый противник чего-то похожего.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Хиггс вдруг чуть повернул Сэму голову и впился ему в шею зубами, будто оголодалый вампир.

— Ч-чё за херня?! — заорал Сэм, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Однако всё ещё был слишком вымотан, чтобы сдвинуть Хиггса с места, так что тот кусал, лизал и посасывал, пока не пресытился, и лишь тогда выпустил Сэма, буквально оттолкнув от себя.

— Это что ещё за херня сейчас была? — рыкнул Сэм. Такое странное нападение… Однако ничего ужасного в нём не было. Возможно, сделай Хиггс так до того, как Сэм кончил, ему бы даже понравилось. Очень бы понравилось. Он проверил шею рукой, но на ладони не осталось ни капли крови.

— Просто пометил, — заявил Хиггс, стягивая жилет и рубашку и пытаясь незапачканным краем оттереть с живота белёсые потёки. Запыхтел себе под нос, когда часть спермы стекла ниже, налипая на волоски над пупком.

Сэм следил за ним, упаковываясь обратно в одежду и застёгивая комбинезон. С голове стоял бессмысленный гул и всё никак не укладывалось то, насколько странной оказалось это… эта встреча.

— Что ж, Сэмми Портер… — Так и не надевший снова рубашку Хиггс измученно вздохнул, подошёл к Сэму, обхватил его руками за плечи и, притянув к себе, положил подбородок ему на макушку. — До новой встречи. И лучше бы этой встрече состояться, — требовательно добавил он, угрожающе сжав руки. — Тебе следует сделать из меня честного человека.

И пропал, прежде чем Сэм хоть как-то отреагировал. Сэм подобрал ББ, надёжно закрепил на груди и вышел из палатки; в голове непрестанно крутились мысли о произошедшем.

* * *

И только когда он уже забирал контейнеры с грузами из оранжевого почтового ящика, до него наконец дошло. Сэм застыл.

— Так, погоди-ка. Это у Хиггса что, такое предложение руки и сердца?

3

Однако излишне раздумывать над всяческими странностями встреч с лидером террористов времени не оставалось — Сэму всё ещё нужно было подключить к хиральной сети все узловые поселения СГА. Его внимания требовало множество невыполненных заказов и множество отказывающихся подключаться упрямцев — он буквально разрывался на части, пытаясь всюду успеть.

Каждый день он выматывался до изнеможения, и как только выдавался случай, падал на кровать в личном помещении, проваливаясь в зыбкий сон, полный кошмарных видений приближающегося конца.

Окружающая местность задачу не облегчала: даже с любезно предоставленной Хартманом грелкой в занесённых снегом горах пробирал холод. Тот самый пронизывающий до костей холод, что остаётся с вами ещё долго после того, как вы заходите в тепло.

В общем, когда Сэм, нагруженный настолько тяжело, что каждая мышца взывала к милосердию, заметил чуть в стороне от очередного горного маршрута горячий источник, он радостно выкроил немного времени, чтобы отдохнуть и хорошенько прогреться.

Забравшись по самые плечи в исходящую паром целебную воду, Сэм счастливо вздохнул. Лу в своей капсуле делала вид, что плавает, и наблюдая за ней, он подумал, что мог бы, наверное, даже заснуть здесь. Расслабляющий уютный жар опьянял, и хотелось хоть на миг откинуться на горячие камни и сомкнуть глаза.

К счастью или нет, но стоило ему это сделать, как в следующий миг вся дремота пропала, спугнутая скрипом сминаемого тяжёлыми ботинками снега.

Сэм вскинул голову, ища источник звука, и упёрся взглядом в знакомый чёрно-золотой наряд Хиггса Монагана.

— Ха, опять тебя нашёл. Сиди, сиди. Я тебя не побеспокою.

Почти застенчиво улыбнувшись, Хиггс скинул плащ и принялся стаскивать остальную одежду. Сэм нахмурился и отодвинулся подальше, но из источника не вылез — вряд ли Хиггс будет с ним драться в воде, она слишком сковывает движения, да и предыдущие две встречи особым насилием не отличались. Однако всё ещё следовало быть начеку, просто на всякий случай. Сэм подтянул поближе капсулу и направил Лу плавать в противоположную от Хиггса сторону.

Хиггс наконец избавился от брони и одежды, и пока он заходил в воду, Сэм несколько раз скосил любопытный взгляд, невольно отмечая, насколько красиво его обнажённое тело, какой он гибкий и стройный — хоть сейчас на обложку. Так, стоп, вот тут нужно остановиться, пока всё это не зашло слишком далеко. Он и так задолбался убеждать себя в том, что события прошлой встречи — это ничего не значащая одноразовая акция и таковой и останется; всё ради миссии.

И ради Фраджайл.

Он перевёл взгляд на горный ландшафт, фыркнул себе под нос и постарался сосредоточиться на красоте окружающей природы. И наслаждаться — купанием.

Когда Сэм осмелился снова взглянуть в сторону Хиггса, там были только пар и водная гладь. На миг он решил, что тот, возможно, уже свалил, испарившись с места, но тут Хиггс вынырнул совсем рядом с ним, глубоко вдохнул и запустил руки в волосы, отжимая лишнюю влагу. Сэм отпрянул, ожидая коварного нападения, но Хиггс, проморгавшись, просто уставился на него, и от этого взгляда у Сэма перехватило дыхание. Без подводки и потёков смолы Хиггс выглядел совершенно иначе, но всё так же смущающе великолепно.

Соберись, долбоёб, укорил себя Сэм, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и пытаясь хоть как-то вернуться с небес на землю.

— Ох. Райское местечко, а? — Хиггс со вздохом откинулся на скалу рядом с Сэмом. Сэм подумал, что надо бы отодвинуться, а то и просто уйти, но не хотелось дать Хиггсу понять, что тот умудрился его достать, снова. Жирно будет. Так что он неохотно проворчал что-то утвердительное и принялся внимательно разглядывать воду.

Капсула с Лу поплыла к ним, будто маленькая лодка на младенческой тяге, но Сэм перехватил её и аккуратно послал в обратную сторону.

Почувствовав, как горячая влажная рука обнимает его за плечи, Сэм чуть подпрыгнул, повернул голову и упёрся взглядом в снова глядящие прямо на него голубые глаза.

— Мило, не находишь? Только ты и я в этом уединённом местечке. Ох, и твоя малютка ББ, конечно.

Хиггс притянул его к груди, но больше ничего сделать не успел, потому что Сэм, покраснев как варёный рак, хмуро отодвинулся обратно, глядя куда угодно, но только не на этого злодея, который, похоже, опять вознамерился свести его с ума.

— Ой, Сэм, да ладно. Я думал, я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — рассмеялся Хиггс, но в его поддразнивании проскользнула лёгкая грусть. К удивлению Сэма, он не только его отпустил, но даже чуть отодвинулся. — Видит Бог, я знать не знал, что ты здесь сидишь. Просто хотел отдохнуть в одиночестве. Даже божественной частице иногда не помешает денёк в спа.

— Хм.

Хиггс раздражал так же, как то, что Сэм опять позволяет себе наслаждаться его обществом. Так сильно, что вряд ли когда в подобном признается. Вкупе с расслабляющей горячей водой близость Хиггса буквально кружила голову.

Хиггс, видимо, все эти внутренние перипетии упустил. Он томно растянулся, закинув руки за голову и выставив на обозрение молочно-белую кожу, под которой проступали тугие мускулы. Чуть ниже плеч проступали изящные ключицы, а от вида длинной шеи, покрытой мерцающими капельками воды, у Сэма пересохло во рту.

В конечном счёте Сэм осознал, насколько долго пялился на него, пуская слюни, только когда тот поднял на него взгляд. И снова Хиггс внезапно застеснялся и, неловко усмехнувшись, отвёл глаза.

Сэм почему-то вспомнил, как Хиггс выглядел в прошлый раз — непривычно смущённо и уязвимо, хотя в остальное время вёл себя властно и напыщенно, особенно натравливая на Сэма тварей.

Хиггс под его взглядом всё сильнее ёрзал и краснел, а Сэм размышлял, до чего же он красивый.

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что невежливо так, эм… пялиться?

— О… Прости? Эм. Ты точно не собираешь на меня напрыгивать?

Явно расслабившись, Хиггс расхохотался, в итоге оказавшись значительно ближе к Сэму.

— Ужасное место для засады, не находишь? Я тут лежу в чём мать родила, да и далековато от людей, чтобы хоть кого-то озаботил выплеск. Итого… Нет, Сэм. Нет, как я и сказал, я здесь, чтобы вытянуть свои уставшие ноги и расслабиться, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— Хм. Как и я. Ладно.

Хиггс подкрадывался всё ближе, пока между их плечами почти не осталось пространства. Сэм буквально умирал от предвкушения, пока тот наконец не скользнул ладонью ему в ладонь, будто застенчивый подросток. Сэм посмотрел на него, но во взгляде Хиггса был столько искренной застенчивости, что он не сдержался и, фыркнув, расхохотался, трясясь всем телом, тщетно пытаясь остановиться. Хиггс медленно выпустил его руку и помрачнел, лицо исказила злобно-пристыженная гримаса.

— Погоди, Хи… Хиггс, — выдавил Сэм сквозь смех, отчаянно стараясь успокоиться, чтобы говорить серьёзно и хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. — Я… Я просто весь та-ах-кой сижу, боюсь, что ты убьёшь меня нахуй или ещё чего… А ты… Ты…

Сэм снова согнулся пополам от смеха, придерживая рукой живот, а второй хлопая Хиггса по плечу. Хиггс поначалу стоически сдерживался, смущённо пылая лицом, но потом тоже рассмеялся, хватаясь за Сэма и то и дело фыркая ему в плечо, глуша собственный хохот. 

— Господи, ну что ты за придурок, а. И вот он я, весь такой… такой нервный от мыслей, что ты знаешь, что… Что я хотел…

Смех Хиггса как ножом отрезало, дыхание замерло, и Сэм тоже заткнулся, гадая, о чём это он, но подозревая, что действительно уже знает.

— Хиггс, — позвал он значительно спокойнее и серьёзнее, разворачиваясь к нему, — ты такой… такой милый, когда мы наедине, вот как сейчас. В прошлый раз, эм…

— Ух, Сэм, не надо, — простонал Хиггс, снова зардевшись, и отвернулся, пряча лицо. Сэм чуть снова не расхохотался, но сдержался, чтобы не вогнать его в краску окончательно.

— Вот-вот, об этом я и толкую. Слушай, — Сэм обхватил его за плечи и, отбросив осторожность, притянул к себе и обнял, — Хиггс, если я и впрямь тебе нравлюсь, если ты что-то хочешь, не надо этого стыдиться.

Хиггс широко распахнул глаза, удивлённо на него уставившись, и снова отвёл взгляд и отвернулся, донельзя смущённый.

— На самом деле ты никогда не захочешь кого-то вроде меня. Если бы в прошлый раз я на тебя не набросился… То есть, я не собирался заходить так далеко, но ты… Ты просто…

— Но я хотел. То есть… я не хотел хотеть. До того ты лишь дразнил меня и нападал, мне и в голову не могло прийти…

— Да-да, я в курсе. Не могу сказать, почему, но — мне пришлось. Но я… Да, Сэм, ты мне нравишься. Очевидно же. То есть… Блядь, что я творю, а?

В голубых глазах отразилась несомненная печаль, и Хиггс отстранился, но Сэм снова обхватил его, теперь за талию, и притянул к себе, изрядно его этим удивив. Почувствовав прилив смелости (чему в большей части способствовало то, что кровь уже давно приливала далеко не к голове), он опустил руки чуть ниже, ощупал основания бёдер, потом очертил пальцами мышцы пресса, пересчитал выпирающие рёбра… Дыхание Хиггса сбилось, и он ухватил Сэма за руки, вглядываясь в него из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Что, во имя всего… Господи боже, Сэм Бриджес, никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя такой пылкий и нахальный темперамент.

— Ни в коем случае, — пробормотал Сэм, притягивая его в поцелуй и выпутываясь из рук, чтобы ухватить пониже спины и подтащить к себе. Так, чтобы вжаться под водой друг в друга бёдрами. Хиггс охнул, и Сэм воспользовался этим, чтобы поглубже запустить язык ему в рот.

Он понятия не имел, с чего вдруг так осмелел: оттого ли, что его буквально разрывало сексуальным возбуждением, или во всём виноват жар источника, туманящий разум — кто знает.

Не успел он опомниться, как они, прямо здесь, в горячем источнике посреди заснеженной долины, уже вовсю целовались и тискались, шаря друг по другу руками везде, куда только могли дотянуться, сплетались языками и сталкивались зубами, отчаянно вжимаясь друг в друга бёдрами. В воде не очень-то потрёшься, но выбираться на ледяной снег особого желания тоже не было. Так что они так и сидели в горячем источнике, и Хиггс загнанно дышал, сводя вгрызающегося ему в шею Сэма с ума.

— Б-блядь, Сэм, — низко выдохнул Хиггс и, обхватив ладонью сразу оба члена, принялся дрочить. Сэм буквально зарычал ему в шею и, выгнувшись, подался бёдрами вперёд, увеличивая площадь отчаянно желанного соприкосновения.

— Хиггс, господи, — выдохнул он ему в рот и тоже потянулся вниз, сжал собственной рукой там, где ладони Хиггса не хватило, а второй старательно щупая его за зад и бёдра. Хиггс жадно, голодно ответил на поцелуй и стонал ему в рот, толкаясь бёдрами в такт движению руки.

Сегодня они не торопились, замедляясь у самого края и переводя дыхание, соприкасаясь лбами и наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга или целуясь, сколько душа пожелает.

Сэм заметил, что если, лениво перебирая пальцами по его зажатому между их рук члену, просто смотреть Хиггсу в глаза, тот принимается смущённо краснеть, кривя в ухмылке рот, и жарко пыхтеть.

— Сэм, я… Когда ты вот так на меня смотришь, я…

— Да-да? — подбодрил его Сэм, погладив большим пальцем свободной руки по щеке.

Хиггс с тихим стоном ткнулся ему в ладонь.

— Просто… Хочу, чтобы ты стал только моим. А я — твоим. Хочу… ух… ох… Сэм!

Не до конца понимая, с чего это подобные речи из уст Хиггса так заводят, Сэм просто не смог больше сопротивляться желанию сильнее толкаться бёдрами и увеличить темп, в котором двигал рукой, и навалиться на своего… любовника?.. И впиться зубами ему в плечо за миг до оргазма. Хиггс полностью поддержал его порыв, в унисон с ним двигая обхватывающей члены ладонью, сорванно дыша и едва ли не всхлипывая ему в кожу, пока наконец не замер, крепко вцепившись рукой ему в плечи и с силой изливаясь над их переплетёнными ладонями. 

— Господи! Ебать! Сэм! Нгх!

— Хи-и-иггс!.. — протяжно застонал Сэм ему в плечо, судорожно дёргая бёдрами в финальных толчках и кончая сразу следом.

Они всё ещё загнанно дышали, обнявшись, и постепенно приходили в себя. Сэм откинулся спиной на возвышающуюся сзади скалу, а Хиггс, всё так же крепко обнимая его за плечи, вжался щекой ему в лоб.

— Господь всемогущий, Сэм, — задумчиво пробормотал он, — что же мы творим?..

Такого сложного вопроса Сэм совсем не ожидал — и уж тем более не был готов сейчас над ним размышлять. Так что просто похлопал Хиггса по спине, бурча «и кто же это начал».

Хиггс хмыкнул и поцеловал его в лоб, потом чуть отстранился и заглянул в глаза.

— Ну, допустим, я.

Хиггс гладил его по щеке, по волосам, зарываясь в них пальцами, по рукам… и при этом всё разглядывал — ужасно долго, Сэму стало даже немного неуютно под этим взглядом. Так долго, будто пытался впитать его образ, навечно впечатать в память каждую чёрточку. А может, просто завис. В конце концов Хиггс наклонился и ещё раз его поцеловал, в щёку.

— До новой встречи, Сэм Портер Бриджес.

И растворился по мановению ока. А Сэм остался, чувствуя себя более замёрзшим и одиноким, чем когда-либо.

4

Сэм наконец-то добрался до Краевого узла, и даже если путь выдался долгим и сложным, теперь ему казалось, что он добрался как-то нереально быстро. Конечно, это заняло несколько месяцев, но по-хорошему на подобное путешествие должны были уйти годы.

Когда он почти добрался до распределительного центра, перед ним материализовалась знакомая фигура, и он привычно отпрянул.

— Сэмми! — выдохнул Хиггс, бросился к нему и крепко обнял. По его щекам текли чёрные слёзы, и Сэм отпрянул было снова, но потом расслабился, каждой клеточкой вспоминая прошлую встречу.

— Х-хиггс, — проворчал Сэм, нерешительно кладя руки ему на плечи. Чтобы резко оттолкнуть, конечно. Он как-то вдруг осознал, что это, наверное, первый раз, когда Хиггс появился перед ним сразу без единой маски, и при виде этого милого личика в душе заворочалось что-то такое странное, с чем ему ну совершенно не хотелось разбираться.

— Какая сладкая и какая горькая встреча, — Хиггс вздохнул и приник к нему, открыто и печально глядя в лицо. — Ну почему? Я почти надеялся, что ты не доберёшься и всего этого не случится. Но всё же я, конечно, как всегда счастлив тебя видеть.

— О чём это ты? Что должно случиться?

— Ох, Сэмми, — зачастил Хиггс, тяжело похлопывая его по плечам, — теперь ты знаешь, что нам с тобой суждено встретиться лицом к лицу в финальной битве. Но, по правде говоря, мы всегда были на одной стороне, всегда делали то, что хочет она.

— Амели? Да о чём ты вообще? Разве ты не…

— Ты всё ещё не веришь мне? После… всего?

Хиггс был так близко, что Сэм чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. Скользнув взглядом от обведённых чёрным голубых глаз к тонким губам, Сэм тяжело сглотнул.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что всё это немного слишком гладко? Все эти мои выходы на сцену: неважно, насколько я был силён, я был для тебя не значительнее занозы. Это всё её идея. Чтобы ты побыстрее сюда добрался.

— Но зачем ей?.. Нет, это безумие… 

— Знаешь, где настоящее безумие? В том, как всё это влияет на меня. Она — да. Конечно, я видел это. Но я… 

— Влияет на тебя? Да о чём ты? Что происходит?

— Амели. Предполагалось, что она прикончит этот богом проклятый мир и всё, что в нём есть, и я на это подписался, но… теперь она хочет, чтобы ты её остановил. Остановил всё это! Потому что теперь ей, блядь, не хватает твёрдости, чтобы решиться.

Сэм удивлённо выдохнул, но не мог не согласиться, что в этом есть некий смысл. Уже довольно долго, возможно, даже ещё до того, как умерла Бриджит, у него было ощущение, что происходит что-то не то. Вот только он никак не мог понять, что именно «не то».

— И вот я прихожу, чтобы напомнить, что вообще-то она — сама суть Вымирания, и становлюсь жертвой той же самой ебучей слабости. Одно к одному, а, — пробормотал Хиггс, гладя его по щеке.

Сэм решил бы, что всё это очередная изощрённая уловка, пройди их предыдущая встреча несколько иначе… или будь у Хиггса хоть самую малость менее прямой и искренний взгляд.

* * *

Серое мрачное небо над ними идеально соответствовало настроению Сэма. Да как он вообще умудрился ввязаться в этот пиздец? Он просто хотел в одиночестве заниматься привычным делом. И уж вовсе не хотел решать судьбы мира, да и вообще судьбу чего и кого угодно.

* * *

По щекам Сэма покатились слёзы, никак не связанные с аллергией на хиралий, и он тяжко вздохнул.

— Ох, ох, Сэм, — неожиданно горько усмехнулся Хиггс и заключил его в объятия.

— Как же хочется вернуться назад, в то время, когда всё имело смысл.

— Я понимаю. Но увы, скорее всего это началось задолго до того, как мы родились. Я не хочу больше сражаться с тобой, Сэмми… И больше не хочу бороться с… с тем, что нас с тобой связывает.

— И что… что же нас связывает?

Хиггс рассмеялся и заглянул ему в глаза. Заворожённый этим взглядом, Сэм на миг задумался, что же Хиггс разглядел в таком старом ворчуне.

Как же бесило, что полный рациональности голос, нашёптывающий, что этот человек несёт угрозу и не достоин доверия, мгновенно затыкался, стоило лишь увидеть взгляд Хиггса, ощутить его нежное прикосновение. Прикосновение, точно. Хиггс был единственным, чьи прикосновения Сэм мог терпеть. Да что там! Он желал, чтобы этот псих его лапал. Будто мир вдруг решил обложить его по всем фронтам.

— Ну же, Сэм, — тихо прошептал Хиггс почти ему в губы, — не делай вид, будто ничего не помнишь. Вот я… И дня не проходит, чтобы я не вспоминал о том, что у нас было. И из-за этого я просто пиздец как размяк. Ты… ты просто всё во мне разъебал. Да просто всё разъебал.

У Сэма волосы встали дыбом, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Он никак не мог понять, собирается Хиггс его убить или поцеловать, и на всякий случай приготовился к обоим вариантам, хотя какой предпочтительнее лично для него, тоже пока не понял.

— Поначалу я искренне злился. Думал, ты из этих, с комплексом героя, и только и мечтаешь снова объединить мир. Но потом она сказала, что ты ни в грош не ставишь эту затею, тебе даже на конец света плевать, лишь бы с ней всё было в порядке. Это меня зацепило. Но ты всё так же проёбываешься. Да ей бы и звать тебя сюда не пришлось, не проебись ты в самом начале.

Сэм грубо отпихнул его от себя, фыркнул и понёсся прочь, гонимый переполняющими мыслями и чувствами. Вот только всего этого дерьма ему сейчас и не хватало. Он почти добрался до конца, и вот, теперь не знает, что делать. Не знает, что думать.

— Эй, Сэмми! Ну куда же ты? Придержи коней!

Хиггс соткался перед ним, но Сэм лишь снова его оттолкнул, пряча искажённое от боли лицо. От одной лишь мысли, что Амели играла не только с ним, но с судьбой всего этого ёбаного мира, ему как никогда сильно хотело разорвать всё, что его со всем этим связывает. И в то же время он просто обязан был добраться до неё и вбить в её голову хоть немного здравого смысла.

И если вдруг так выйдет, что Хиггс всего лишь трахал его, чтобы обернуть против Амели, да хоть просто чтобы заставить потерять бдительность — это тоже разобьёт ему сердце, пусть даже и не на такие мелкие кусочки.

Но как бы он ни старался разложить по полочкам и придушить сентиментальное чувство, расцвётшее в душе с последней встречи с Хиггсом, он грезил о нём куда чаще, чем осмелился бы признаться.

Сэм устало тащился вперёд, беспокойно сжимая челюсти, и старательно игнорировал идущего рядом Хиггса, который всё пытался привлечь его внимание и то и дело порывался ухватить.

— Сэмми, ну хватит. Прости, если я… Я не хотел, чтобы прозвучало так резко. Но я же злодей, помнишь? Да блядь. Ну притормози.

Зарычав от досады, Хиггс «прыгнул» к нему и впечатал в ближайшее здание, немедленно обретя столь желанное внимание, когда Сэм уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Господи ёбаный Бог, Сэм Портер Бриджес… Выслушай меня.

— Я уже вдосталь наслушался этой чуши.

— Да какая, блядь, чушь, Сэм? Я не хочу с тобой сражаться, слышишь? Я просто хочу… Просто…

Хиггс аж икнул от отчаяния, а потом сгрёб Сэма за жёсткий ворот и притянул к себе, грубо впиваясь в рот. И вопреки всей злости и растерянности, тело Сэма отзывчиво плавилось, будто сами собой шевельнулись губы, с неистовым безрассудством отвечая на поцелуй, и язык обвился вокруг языка. Хиггс всхлипнул, и Сэм почувствовал вкус чёрных слёз. Почувствовал, как Хиггс поставил его на землю, почувствовал, как обнимают его руки Хиггса. Когда пальцы Хиггса зарылись ему в волосы, Сэм вцепился в чёрно-жёлтый плащ.

В груди бешено колотилось и болезненно сжималось сердце, а внизу живота свивался спиралью тяжёлый жар.

Он полностью растворился в том, насколько это было ему необходимо — подпустить кого-то так близко, чувствовать, что кому-то и впрямь есть дело до него, а не до того, как его использовать, отдаться чужим прикосновениям… И он был полностью захвачен неподдельной привязанностью со стороны Хиггса и собственным всё возрастающим желанием.

И теперь во всём этом не осталось ни малейшего смысла. Ни в чём не осталось. И Сэм лишь хотел каждый оставшийся миг потратить, обнимая своего безумного маньяка.

Наконец Хиггс, тяжело дыша, оторвался от губ Сэма, но руками всё так же перебирал его волосы.

— Я, блядь, так больше не могу, Сэм. Даже ради неё. Вот блядь…

— Ну и не надо.

— Сэм, это такой пиздец. Всю душу мне вымотало.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул и обнял его так, что капсулы с ББ звякнули, вдавливаясь им в животы. Он едва мог разобраться в собственных чувствах и мыслях, потому что сейчас самым важным было добраться до Амели и остановить грядущий апокалипсис, а времени помогать Хиггсу разбираться с каким бы то ни было экзистенциальным кризисом не было совершенно. Но он мог позволить себе обнять его, пока тот плачет.

* * *

С тех пор, как кто-то последний раз рыдал у него на плече, прошло почти ровно десять лет, но вдруг очень явно почудились всхлипы Люси и ощущение её беременного живота, упирающегося ему в живот. Все эти пробивающиеся из подсознания ассоциации изнуряли, но Сэм вдруг осознал, что гладит Хиггса по спине, успокаивающе баюкая и обещая, что всё будет хорошо. И от всей души желал, чтобы эти обещания когда-нибудь стали чем-то большим, нежели заезженная банальность. Для них обоих.

Голос Хиггса, повторяющий «не знаю, что делать, просто не знаю», мешался в сознании Сэма с так же причитающим голосом Люси. И ощущение потерянности тоже было совсем таким же, как тогда — то же самое чувство ответственности за чужие страдания. Нет, он просто не сможет снова через это пройти.

Сэм потянулся стереть большими пальцами чёрные слёзы, и безжизненно-прекрасное лицо Люси в его сознании померкло.

Вот поэтому-то он больше никого и не искал.

Связь с ним ни разу ни к чему хорошему не привела.

— Прости, — прошептал Сэм ломким от скорби голосом, — но сейчас всё это немного слишком. Мне нужно увидеться с Амели и… я не знаю. Может, она покончит с миром, или чего она там хочет сделать. Но, слушай… Просто дождись меня. Когда всё это закончится, я… Я всё сделаю правильно. Хорошо? Буду стараться изо всех сил. Только дождись меня.

Он и сам едва ли понимал, что именно обещает, но он был настолько переполнен чувствами и настолько разбит ими, что уже вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

Однако Хиггсу, похоже, всё было понятно, и он рассмеялся сквозь слёзы, уткнувшись лицом Сэму в основание шеи.

— Ты правда собираешься перед лицом конца света сделать меня честным человеком?

— Я тебя так просто не отпущу.

— Ох, Сэм, — вздохнул Хиггс дрожащим голосом и невесело усмехнулся, — это самая романтичная хрень, которую мне когда-либо говорили.

Сэм выписывал ладонью круги по спине Хиггса, щёки его горели от смущения. Но он просто не мог не спрашивать себя, сколько в этих обещаниях от влечения и полубезумной привязанности к Хиггсу, а сколько — от желания искупить вину за то, что не смог быть с Люси в её последние мгновения. Если даже её не смог вытащить, как он, блядь, собирается спасать кого-то настолько ёбнутого как Хиггс? Он просто цеплялся за призрачную надежду перед лицом смерти и конца всего сущего.

— Так что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь? Нарушил её приказ встретить тебя на Берегу?

— Ага. Просто останься здесь. Либо я со всем разберусь, либо всё так или иначе закончится. И игры в героя и злодея станут абсолютно лишними. А если мы все того, то… возможно, нам удастся найти друг друга… после.

— Ты… Ты и вправду хочешь, чтобы мы…

У Хиггса был такой вид, будто он сейчас снова разрыдается. Как думаешь, чем это ты тут занимаешься, спросил себя мысленно Сэм, вовлекая его в очередной жаркий поцелуй, и следом подумал, что тут, наверное, окончательно проиграл. Когда хозяйничающий у него во рту язык Хиггса и царапающаяся щетина захватили куда больше внимания, чем хотелось им сейчас уделять, Сэм положил ладони Хиггсу на плечи и мягко отстранил, удерживая на расстоянии.

— Мне пора. Но я вернусь за тобой. Как-нибудь. Держи, — он протянул Хиггсу смотанный шнур, и тот взял его с довольно озадаченным выражением лица.

— Сэм, я…

— Увидимся, — сказал он, уже развернувшись к зданию Краевого узла, готовый к тому, чтобы Фраджайл доставила его к Амели.

— Сэм!

Он обернулся. Хиггс так и стоял, сжимая обеими руками шнур, и его глаза сияли необычайно ярко.

— Я люблю тебя, Сэм Портер Бриджес!

Из Сэма будто выбили дух, и на секунду он застыл в нерешительности, занеся ногу для следующего шага, не в силах понять, что сделать или сказать в ответ.

— Люблю тебя, полоумный ублюдок! — снова прокричал Хиггс, и несмотря на полный решимости взгляд, по его лицу текли слёзы. — Так что лучше вернись ко мне! Слышишь?! Даже не вздумай там сдохнуть и бросить меня тут одного!

Сэм усмехнулся и, на миг зажмурившись от нахлынувших эмоций, наконец-то нашёлся, что ответить.

— Обещаю, что когда вернусь, я весь твой. А теперь вали отсюда.

Но вопреки его словам Хиггс остался стоять и смотреть вслед, пока сорвавший дыхание Сэм не добрался на подкашивающихся ногах до личного помещения в здании Краевого Узла.

* * *

В самом конце Сэм довольно долго не мог понять, покончила Амели с миром или всё же нет. Он бродил по Берегу, который выглядел точь-в-точь как местность Центрального Узла. Его кожа отливала голубым. Вполне возможно, он наконец-то по-настоящему умер.

Амели рассказала ему всё: выложила все свои грёбаные запутанные планы, раскрыла всю свою ложь.

Наконец он остался на Берегу один, в окружении накатывающих на берег волн и бесконечных холмов, но мог думать лишь о Лу. Что случилось с ней? Что могло бы с ней случиться?

Если это и впрямь конец, он совсем-совсем больше никогда её не увидит? Заперта ли она на своём собственном Берегу?

А если мир спасён, найдётся ли кому о ней заботиться, или её спишут и утилизируют как отслуживший своё инструмент?

Он пытался почувствовать хоть что-то, но чувствовал лишь опустошение.

А Амели… Несмотря на все высосанные из пальца оправдания, она относилась к нему как к любому ББ: оборудование, ценное лишь до тех пор, пока не сломается, и отправляющееся на свалку, когда надобность отпала.

* * *

Сэм почти успел смириться с тем, что остаток вечности проведёт на Берегу мёртвым и в полном одиночестве, когда его, наперекор всему, вытянули обратно дружеские связи.

* * *

Очнувшись наконец после этого затянушегося сна и вернув себе силы, в основном благодаря Дэдмену, Сэм всё никак не мог поверить, что действительно выбрался. Всё было таким сюрреалистичным, особенно с учётом поселившейся в сердце после откровений Амели пустоты.

Но он вернулся, и с Лу всё было в порядке. И оказавшись с ней наедине в личном помещении, он прижал капсулу к груди и пел ей.

В конце концов именно облегчение оттого, что он может быть рядом и защищать её, удостовериться, что никто не выбросит её как мусор, растопило его застывшее сердце.

И тогда он вспомнил о своём обещании, данном перед визитом к Амели и всей последовавшей за этим хернёй. Как же давно это было — ему казалось, что он проторчал в Краевом Узле несколько десятилетий.

* * *

Для Хиггса прошло всего несколько дней, и, несмотря на это, он считал, что не слышал новостей о Сэме уже неприлично давно. Однако мир всё ещё стоял.

Хиггс замучил себя размышлениями, жив ли ещё Сэм, помнит ли о своём обещании или забыл сразу, как только «прыгнул» к ней на Берег.

Расхаживая туда-сюда по старому убежищу имени Питера Энглерта, Хиггс досадливо вздохнул и задумался, не начать ли снова сеять хаос и Пустоту; возможно, это позволит унять бушующее в груди пламя. И тут зацепился взглядом за оставленный ему Сэмом шнур.

Хиггс крепко сжал шнур в кулаке. Глубоко в душе ему было плевать: попади он, прыгнув, к Сэму на Берег, он с радостью разделит с ним вечность посмертия. Но что, если Сэм застрял на недосягаемом Берегу Амели? И где-то между? В Шве?

Он мог по пальцам пересчитать, когда ещё его накрывало подобным отчаянием, и всё же выбрал рискнуть. Хиггс ненадолго замер, сосредотачиваясь, и растворился в хиральной дымке.

* * *

С тех пор как Сэм вернулся с Берега, ему снилось странное. До ставших привычными кошмаров близящегося апокалипсиса Амели, конечно, не дотягивало, но всё же совершенно безрадостное.

Например, на следующий день после возвращения ему приснилось, что Лу подросла и уже пытается ползать, и он растит и воспитывает её, прикладывая все старания. А потом какие-то люди в форме «Бриджес» отобрали её и оставили под темпоральным дождём. И она истаивала на глазах, пока не вернулась в состояние недоношенного плода — того самого, заключённого в капсулу.

Представители «Бриджес» исчезли, и вместо них внезапно появился Хиггс, облачённый в полное обмундирование Безумцев. Он поднял кроху Лу на руки и протянул Сэму, но его взгляд в прорезях золотистой маски-черепа был абсолютно непроницаем.

— Сэм, ты обещал, что вернёшься за мной.

И Сэм пытался бежать к нему и к Лу, но ноги будто налились свинцом, и земля засасывала его.

— Они убьют нас, Сэм. Они убьют нас.

— Нет, я им не позволю! — попытался крикнуть Сэм, но вместо крика из горла вырвался задушенный хрип.

Увязнув в грязи по пояс, он тянулся к ним.

— Сэмми, я здесь. Сэм. Сэм!

* * *

— Сэм!

Сэм вскинулся ото сна, чуть не въехал головой Хиггсу в лоб и немедленно схватил его за руки. Хиггс отшатнулся.

Под Сэмом была мягкая кровать, вокруг — личное помещение.

— Что за?.. Хиггс?

— Ох, Сэмми. Слава тебе, Господи, блядь… Ты в порядке.

Едва заметно всхлипнув, он с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Ага. Да. Я… Я буквально пару дней как вернулся, но… Я… Меня вроде как лечили. Прости, что не пытался с…

— Ничего, Сэмми. Это ничего. Боже, я просто пиздец… как перепугался. Чуть нахрен не свихнулся.

Вцепившись в него так, будто он исчезнет, если отпустить, Хиггс шептал его имя, покрывая поцелуями шею и щёки, и Сэм наконец рассмеялся.

— Полагаю, ты воспользовался шнуром, чтобы сюда попасть?

Хиггс кивнул и наконец-то прервал свой поцелуйный крестовый поход, умостив подбородок на сэмовой макушке.

— Я был готов разделить с тобой вечность на Берегу. Но… Блядь. Я, наверное, впервые в жизни рад тому, что жив, если при этом… Ух, это слишком сопливо, но я рад — это значит, что мы можем быть вместе.

Хиггс притянул его крепче к груди и коснулся губами волос. Сэм обхватил его руками за пояс.

— Я тоже рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Но тут всё мониторится. Они узнают, что ты здесь.

— Ну и пусть. Ты, если я не ошибаюсь, говорил что-то насчёт того, что когда всё кончится, ты — мой. Ну так я тебя забираю, — ухмыльнулся он растерянно глядящему на него Сэму.

— О чём ты вообще? Они точно заметят, если я уйду.

— А мы «прыгнем». Мелочь тоже можешь взять. Давай, время не терпит. А мне не терпится показать тебе, насколько сильно я соскучился.

От его хищного урчания Сэм вспыхнул, но мигом рванул за Лу. Снял капсулу со стены, крепко обхватил руками и вернулся к Хиггсу.

— Так, ладно. Валим отсюда нахрен.

**Author's Note:**

> *нельсон — борцовский захват. [Ссылка на Википедию](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD_\(%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B0\))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В горах, поросших жидким лесом...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546899) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)




End file.
